


Perseverant

by littleberd



Category: Invader Zim, Loveless
Genre: I just know that they're misunderstood, I'm not really sure at this point, Irkens get their ears and tails removed seconds after they are shocked to life, M/M, Zim and Dib aren't normal, hope you guys like this, it's a Loveless au..., let's hope that Gaz and Tak are merciful, let's just hope they don't get killed, not normal at ALL, or better yet, seriously, seriously came up with this on the fly so don't be uber pissed at me please, they're REALLY not normal in this fanfic universe, which is painting a giant target on their seperate beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word written over Dib's heart is in another language he's never seen before, until that fateful day when Dib waltzes into Zim's underground laboratory. And discovers that the race that he is fighting against everyday includes his other-half, his twin soul, his sacrifice. The universe apparently hates him.</p><p>The word that is etched inside Zim's PAK isn't any known language, one of the many reasons why everyone believes he's a defective. But when he makes it to the farthest reaches of the universe on a suicide mission to conquer a planet that has little likelyhood of existing and stumbles upon a planet of intelligent creatures... he has his mission. And he gains another when his true name is translated in a language called English on this new planet. If only the big-headed hyumun would leave him in peace to complete his mission and find his Fighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alien

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a story or two that had Kribliss or Kribless in it and it sort of fits with this story's concept. Plus I don't think Irkens would call their fighter or sacrifice anything other than this foreign word which I believe might be a made-up word because it is in no dictionary I have researched from. So this word belongs to whoever made it! I'm just using it because it is convenient. XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Membrane is a douche-bag of a father... and Dib has no idea. TTnTT I sort of hate myself for this level of angst right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X'D I HOPE U GUYS LIKE THIS!!!!

Ever since he went to the swimming pool for the first time, Dib has been bullied because of the weird smudged looking symbols over his heart; that and his twice-kinked tail that's entirely hereditary. Professor Membrane, his biological father, who is a super genius and knows everything about everything on planet Earth and it's vast and diverse cultures, couldn't find a single language, not even a fictional one from a book, that matched his sons mark. 

Gaz has the same problem, and her mark looks like it has some of the same symbols; though she doesn't get bullied about it nor does anyone comment on her stub of a tail. Professor Membrane searched far and wide for people with similarly untranslatable marks, he found that only a few had these unintelligible marks. And most of them were around the same area that they were living in. 

So Professor Membrane, being the scientific genius that he is, set up an institute to study and determine what exactly was going on with the marks. And the first thing he did when he opened the institute... was dissect his own children, Dib being only 3 at the time and Gaz being a month away from 1 year, saving samples of his children's DNA to make clones and downloading their memories and personalities to chips to install into their brains so he can create them once more.

And by doing this... he lost his fighter, Gazelene Membrane committed suicide not an hour after she discovered what he had done to their children while she had been visiting her mother for advise on her husbands dangerously obsessive behavior. Professor Membrane was devistated, Dib died during the dissection; Gaz, however, survived the experiments, much to Professor Membrane's amazement. The only injuries that were perminent were that she became near-sighted and it makes her squint most of the time. No glasses seemed to fix the problem either, but she would refuse to wear them and break them in a fist everytime her father tried to make her some.

Dib was cloned immediately afterwards and has no recollection of the dissection, and the procedure was hushed up, the only remaining file locked inside of Professor Membrane's lab in their basement. But people still made fun of him, calling him freak and reject and weirdo, not even knowing how close they really were to the truth. 

But Dib looked into his mark himself, an epiphany coming when his 2nd grade science class started talking about a new planet with possible life being spotted too many light-years away to even HOPE of investigating.

His father had looked everywhere on _Earth_

Bringing Dib to an astoundingly sophisticated conclusion for a 6-year-old child...

"My Fighter is an _ALIEN_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ZIM'S P.O.V.!!! TTUTT~♥


	2. Defective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim's story is a wee bit less angsty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a smidge more in guys.

Zim wasn't defective.

Everyone might say it, but it was a mistake...

There must be something wrong with the control brains, a bug of some kind.

And the mighty Zim wasn't the only one to have scratch-like marks on their PAK. There was also Skoodge and some other Irken female going by the name of Tak that was in a younger smeet class.

But Zim wasn't defective.

The universe is enormous, there has to be a planet with this unusual language out there... somewhere.

Granted, the Mighty Irken Empire has taken over half of the universe already in Operation Impending Doom I.

Zim was there, but ... eheh... Zim got a little too excited and blew up half of _Irk_ …that made my people think Zim was defective even more.

BUT ZIM IS NOT DEFECTIVE! and none of the planets that were taken over had a language that came close to the beautiful scratches.

And then Zim was exiled to Foodcourtia. Oh yes, Zim knew it was an exile, Zim didn't cheat to the Invader exam or anything. Zim is still one of the Irken Elite. The Tallest just don't seem to understand that, but if they believe Zim stupid and annoying... then Zim will play along.

It's easier to manipulate an Irken if they already think they've figured someone out. Irkens are stubborn and don't expect anything beyond first impressions. Pretty ironic once you think about how open-minded we are about everything else. Inter-species relationships and all. There hasn't been an Irken-Irken pairing since the current Tallest. But that's besides the point.

Zim isn't defective. So when Zim hears about Operation Impending Doom II. Zim gets the shlek out of Foodcourtia, _borrows_ Siz-Lord's voot, and sneaks onto the Massive. But when the Tallest are about to dismiss everyone, Zim takes his chance and interrupts the Tallest. Now, Zim knows that all the other planets being invaded are known and none of their languages are a match for the scratches. But Zim spotted a post it note over to the extreme left of the Tallest. It has a question mark on it with the image of a planet.

But because it is so far, and that there is no guarantee of a planet suitable for life, it will be looked over until possible Intel is gathered. So Zim estimates the chances of the Tallest trying to kill and/or banish Zim to space. And they are exceedingly high. But so are the chances of an actual inhabited planet.

The Tallest do exactly as expected.

However... Gir was not what Zim expected.

6 months in a small cramped voot...was not what Zim expected.

But Zim shall prevail.

 _ **I**_ am by no means Defective.

"DOOM DOOM doom _doom DOOM DOO~om_ **DOOM**!"

"But if I servive this robots reign of horrible vocal cords I might just become one..."


	3. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... woohoo~ they keep getting closer and closer guys~ X'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a smidge more in guys! X'D

"They're coming!"

Dib swung off the roof and through the window... landing in dish water, tail soaked and ears twitching sporadically because of the water.

"Damnit"

"SON! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"DAD! DAD! I JUST HEARD A TRANSMISSION COMING IN! IT CONFIRMS! THE ALIENS ARE COMING!"

Professor Membrane turns around, huffing unbelievingly, "Not now son, I'm making... SUPER TOAST! and Son, aliens do not exist. It's time for bed. ALL YOUNG MINDS NEED TO REST THEIR HEADS!"

He snags Gaz and picks up sulky and dripping Dib, climbs up the stairs, and tosses Dib on his bed, tufted wet ears and drenched twice-kinked tail and all, "Goodnight my poor insane son!"

Dib sighs sadly, ears and tail drooping, _no matter what I show him he never believes me..._ ,"Goodnight Dad."

Dib falls into a sullen sleep.

***********************

A spot on the dashboard of the voot appears. Zim scrambles out of hibernation and blinks his eyes unbelievingly. A giant terror inducing grin covers the Irken's face.

"Finally! A planet!"

The voot is already picking up languages, translating them, and importing them to the control brains. Familiar letters appear.

Zim's eyes alight in joy, "It's here... my Sacrifice is here!"

Zim sends a picture of his PAK word and waits impatiently for the hacking device to match the handwriting.

It zooms in on America, then a state called Vermont, then a town called Newport, then a suburb called-

Gir licks the dashboard and starts eating wires.

"NOO GIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STAWP THIS MADNESS!"

"It taste like tooez!"

The handwriting search engine and translating device fizz out.

Zim searches through the database and does not find his word, Zim is 3 seconds from turning Gir into smoking pile of metallic sludge when another word pops up.

"Hrmmmm so this Skool thing teaches smeets does it? And apparently I am the height of a hyuuuumun smeet. It would look unusual if I never went, and it will give me the perfect cover to investigate and collect data of this _Eee_ -arth.

The alien invader creates a house and a disguise, and Zim makes plans for tomorrow mornings new opportunity to gather information.

"Whoever my Sacrifice maybe... they are in this city. I will find them...


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim goes to skool, Dib goes to skool. Ms. Bitterz hates them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! Late Christmas present everyone! It's super long too! XD

"Class today I'd like to introduce our newest hopeless appendage to the student body, his name is Zim. Zim, if you have something to say, say it now. Because after this moment I don't want to hear another sound from you!" Zim shakes slightly from the vibe of Predator he's getting off of her.

Zim decidedly ignores the threat to his life and steps forward confidantly, all pubescent ears listening half-heartedly, "Hello friends, I am a perfectly normal human worm-baby, you have _Nothing_ , absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine."

Dib's eye twitches, and his jaw drops. His twice kinked tail standing ramrod straight, and tufted ears practically vibrating. _Are you fucking kidding me._

"Take your seat now Zim," Ms. Bitterz growls at the alien, who happily skips to the empty front row seat, "today's lecture is about outer-space and how it will eventually implode in on itself."

Zim jumps up and down excitedly on the desk with his hand raised.

Ms. Bitterz looks at the new student in a squeedlespooch freezing gaze, "yes **Zim.** "

"In the event of say a full-scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planets defences would be? _Tell meee~_." Zim asks innocently, _reveal your weaknesses vile human beast!_.

Ms. Bitterz quirks an eyebrow but then rolls her eyes, 'Another freak like Dib' going through her head, "As I was saying, the universe is just doomed, doomed, **DOOMED!** …"

"Ok, am I the only one that sees the ALIEN sitting in class?!" Dib asks rhetorically, ebony fluffy cat ears bent back angrily, and crooked tail twitching sporadically.

The other students look around stupidly, everywhere but at Zim.

Dib points at Zim, midnight ears and twiced-kinked tail standing straight, "THERE!"

Everybody looks at the randomly flying bee infront of Zim's face, eyes dilating and become distracted like a puppy or kitten, Zim sweats cyanide profusely.

"NO NOT THE BEE! HIM! RIGHT THERE!"

Everybody is now staring at Zim, ears at attention, someone even sniffed as if they could smell out the difference.

"That is no kid! That's an ALIEN-AN ALIEN! ONE of the monsters I've been talking about! He's here to CONQUER EARTH! DID YOU ALL NOT HERE HIS QUESTION ABOUT EARTH'S DEFENCES UP AGAINST AN **ALIEN** INVASION!?"

Zim's hand creeps to the self destruction button on his left arm, _I don't want to die! I'm so close to finding my Sacrifice! Damn you bigheaded dirt-child!-_

"Aww not this again. You're crazy." The girl behind Zim speaks up, nearly making Zim press the button of destruction on accident.

Dib stands up on his desk, tail frisking back and forth, "What about his horrible green head!? He doesn't have a nose!"

Zim sighs in relief only to come up with something ingenious on the fly, "INSOLENT FOOL-BOY-!... *cough* It's a-a _skin_ condition."

"And he's got no EARZ!" Dib gets in his neighboring classmates face, their ears going back immediately in the universal 'You-are-not-welcome-in-my-personal-space-freak-go-away' way, "If he had lost them and his tail then he would have ADULT EARZ! Is that part of your skin condition Zim!? No Ears!?"

Zim glares warily at Dib, trying to muster as much false saddness as possible, "...yes."

"maaan Dib, you think just because someone looks different you can call them an alien!?" The boy behind Dib says, shaking his head saddly, curled ears flattening in anger.

Zim hides his grin, _It's working Tallest-ly!_.

The boy next to Zim speaks up, orange-tipped ears bent back in rage as well, "I guess old-kid's an alien too huhn!?"

The old-man looking child with tiny white fluffy rabbit ears waves happily and yells "Hows it goin'" since his hearing-aid still fizzles.

Dib huffs, goes to the chalk board, ears bent back and tail quivering, makes 2 figures, and turns around irritably, because he's going to try and educate these idiots. "ok, see _this_ is us." Dib points to the very good sketch of a dude but his nether regions are scratched out in chalk with the pointer, "Now over _here_ , over here is _**ZIM**_." The pointer has a rudimentary and hasty sketch of Zim. "See the difference!? Anyone-anyone!? QUESTIONS!?" Tail poofing up and ears perfectly vertical.

A kid in the back responds, "yeaaaah, what's wrong with you? All you talk about is aliens and ghosts and stuff and Bigfoot in your garage-"

"He was _using_ the belt-sander." Dib defends, ears between bent back or on the side, tail stilling.

 _A perfect opportunity_ Zim waves his three-fingered hand around, "Yeah, he's always saying stuff, I remember that one time-"

"HEY! YOU _JUST_ GOT HERE!" Dib practically hisses, tail straight as can be and ears bent back so far they _hurt_ , "Don't let him _trick_ you! I KNOW what I'm talking about, and there it is, sitting proof, _RIGHT THERE_ …"

"Well he does look pretty _weIIIIIrd_ …" "Yeaaaaaah... and he is _siiiIiiiiiiiiIIIIIItting_ …" random students say.

"See! _ACT_ ual proof that all the things that I've been saying are _ACT_ ually RIGHT! Finally! A way to prove that I'm- that I'm-that I'm-"

Zim sweats once more, _I have to do something! Oh!_ "That I'm çrãzý!" Zim says in a heavy cave-man accent.

"Ok. Now _that_ makes sense." Zita, the girl sitting behind Zim exclaims, tail wagging happily and nodding her head. The tide quickly turning.

" _Man_ and we almost _believed_ him!." The kid next to Zim, Brian, laughs out, ears turning left and right hearing the laughter people are joining him in.

Dib's crooked pinecone looking tail continues shaking and his ears are near invisible in his hair, his eyes scream hate and _enemy_.

Zim glares right back, witth the same level of animosity.

_I'm going to get you for this._

_You can do nothing fool-child and I will destroy you._

*****************

Zim walks out of the schools front doors, children preceding to escape through the class windows, he looks around warily, hidden lekku sensing a threatening pressense. Dib appears dramatically behind him.

"Zim," Dib growls, tail swishing and ears perked, "Maybe your crudy little disguise worked on everyone else, but I'll get them to see the truth."

Zim smirks, _stupid hyuumun-smelly doesn't understand that his species are idiots, all excepting my sacrifice of course_. "No one will believe you." Zim States dismissively, taking a few steps and choosing to ignore Dib.

Dib glares, sliding down the railing expertly, and uneffectively blocking Zim's path, balance yet another trait he shares with his feline pubescence, "They'll believe if I bring you to them _without_ your disguise~…"

Dib snaps out a weird looking pair of hand-cuffs, tail awkwardly wrapped around his left leg, "I ordered these from one of my UFO-zines." He clips them open and innocently holds them towards Zim.

"oooh it's ...pretty... what are they exactly?" Zim asks, standing his ground but leaning as far away from the menacing items.

Dib's tail twitches excitedly, ears practically pointing at Zim, "Alien-sleep cuffs, guaranteed to render _AAAAALL_ alien lifeforms unconscious." Dib leans forward.

Zim snorts contemptuously, invisible eyebrow heading north for the winter, "How do you know if it works if you've never found an alien before?"

Dib's face turns blank, tail stilling it's movements, ears drooping to the sides of his head... then a devious grin spreads, "I'm gonna find out right now! **AAAAAAAAAH!** " He lunges at Zim.

Zim's instilled instincts give him a warning and then he jumps five feet over Dib, landing harshly on the fallen human.

Zim books it down the sidewalk and slams into an unassuming student climbing into the backseat of her parents car, spilling papers floating down like leaves in the fall. The girl bends over to collect her homework while Zim gets back up and continues running, when Dib knocks the poor girl down once more, successfully scattering the papers even more chaotically, and gives chase.

Zim weaves through the congested city sidewalk,"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He vaults through an opening car door's also open window, "I JUST WANT TO GO HOME AND BE ALL NORMAL!" Dib is practically breathing down his neck.

Zim turns sharply and crosses the cross walk at break-neck speeds, tripping the elderly man directing traffic who then accidentaly steps on Dib's tail. Dib falls flat on his face and yelps, Zim pauses and a grin of glee grows at seeing his adversary laying at his feet. Dib looks up with tears of pain and humiliation threatening to escape the lower fringes of his eyelashes, and a fire glows in his goldish-hazel eyes that Zim has never seen in another species before.

Dib jumps back up and Zim is off like a shot, darting into an alleyway, expertly jumping on a discarded tire onto a metal trash can and leaping to a cloths line, practically ziplining down the alleyway.

Zim looks back and doesn't see any human in pursuit, he swivels back around with a victorious grin only to see Dib awaiting him, and he's heading right into the enemies arms. Zim swings to a wall, kicks it, flips over the cloths line and flings himself feet first into Dib's stomach, landing in a crate of hard orange Earth fruits. The fruits slide him into traffic and a car stops centimeters from hitting Zim.

Dib groans angrily on the ground, Zim looks between Dib and the car and a lightbulb goes off. Zim swiftly climbs on top of the car, and begins jumping from car-roof to car-roof. Dib continues to barrel through hindering human traffic, still steadily catching up to Zim.

Zim jumps onto an I-SCREAM truck blaring brainwashing propaganda and looks back at Dib. He's a few cars back, Zim spots a school bus and jumps on, only for it to make a stop that seems to empty out half of its residents, he goes to jump back on the I-SCREAM truck only to see it's quickly speeding out of reach, Dib clambers onto the top of the bus. The bus closes it's doors and accelerates. _You've_ GOT _to be_ KIDDING _me!_.

Dib starts moving forward, and Zim steps back, eventually his foot falls on air and Zim holds on for dear Irk while Dib gets ever closer.

"They might even name your Autopsy video after **ME**!" Dib grins maniacally. A sharp turn and Zim is slung off of the bus, he lands heavily on a metal fence.

"HÄÅH! **SEE YA DÎÏB! PÏ-TÎ-FUL HYUUUUUMUN**!" Zim yells in victory, a dog grabs him from his perch, bites into his arm and slings his boot over the fence. Dib safely jumps off of the bus and sprint's to the fence, jumping on top and looking into the Bush ridden yard blocking his sight.

Zim sneaks out through a wide set of bars, grabs his boot, putting it on immediately, and sees the unknowing human. He silently gets behind Dib and shoves him into the vicious dog's awaiting jaws. Seeing that Dib is incapacitated Zim calls in his Sir unit, "Gir! **Hêlp MË!** There isn't much time!" "Yes Sir!"

Gir flies down the road and zips around Zim, redirecting his jets to let him hover, "Get me out of here NOW GIR! **NØW**!" "OKÈY DÖKÊY!" Gir slings Zim up in the air, " **WAITWAIT-A-MINUTEWHATTHE-** " Gir catches his master and zooms off, Zim screaming his Irken head off, and Gir leaving behind a trail of steam.

Dib staggers through the fence, tail bleeding and ear sliced, looking around dizzily, spotting the steam, he quickly follows the screaming alien, grin too wide and tail twitching.

Zim face-plants into his base's front door, moaning weakly as he slides down its smooth purple surface, he stands slowly, a sigh of relief escaping his lips, voice cracking, "goo-d work gI-r."

But Zim's lekku swivel towards the disappearing steam, Zim whips his head around so fast his neck makes a sickening yet stress-relieving crack," There~ you are~…" Dib emerges, appearing like smoke, hair damp from sweat and steam, ears jerking, annoyed with water dripping into them, tail sleek-looking with its long inky black fur, eyes smoldering in their liquid fiery depths.

"QUICK! GET IN THE HOUSE GIR! **HURRY!**!" Zim opens the door only to be assaulted by the robo-parents, "Welcome home son." Swiftly slamming the door shut in Dib's face.

Dib bangs on the door so hard it leaves dents, "You're little tricks won't fool _me_ Zim! I know where you live NOW!"

"There's a boy outside a da window!" Zim grabs ahold of Gir and restricts him to his chest with his claw firmly covering the little robots mouth, Dib looks into the window, Zim tries his best to become one with the beaten up front door.

"You can't hide forever! And if you can...! THEN I'LL WAIT FOREVER!" Zim quickly turns on the yard defences, a gnome immediatly locks onto Dib's ranting form, "I've been preparing for this _AAAAAALL MYYYY LIIIIIIFE!_ " The gnome destroys the Alien-sleep cuffs with a single shot from it's laser. Dib's ears fall to the side of his head, his twice-kinked tail drooping to the ground like a dead ivy vine, "ok... I'm gonna go home now and-and PREPARE some more! AND I'LL BE BACK! AND FROM HERE TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH ZIM! TO THE DEPTHS OF THE OCEANS! I WILL-"

"Gir, I feel good about how today went." Zim huffs tiredly, said sir unit shimmys out of his dog disguise and skips into the monstrocity he uses as a kitchen.

**********

"Incoming transmission my Tallest!" A pilot informs the lounging leaders, slurping their drinks obnoxiously, of the Irken Empire, "It says it's from... Eee-arth?"

Purple quirks a lekku, "What is Ee-arth?" The holoscreen turns on and the Tallest can only gape at the image before them.

"Invader Zim reporting Sirs, the mission is going well."

Red spits out half of his drink, choking on the other carbonated half. Making a frightful mess on the Vortian leather sofa.

Zim tries not to smirk but can't hold back a triumphant grin, "But _surely_ you expected that from me."

Red, finally breathing again, looks like he's seen a ghost, "Zim??! You're alive!?"

Zim forces his chuckle down, "Yeeeeeeeeez, so beryl alive. And full of goo... MISSION GOO! Don't be surprised if I take care of the hyuumuns before the Armada even GETS here! Well! There is much to do! Invader Zim signing off!" Gir dive-bombs Zim, "ACK! MY SPINE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! It keeps me going!


	5. Devoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings come to light.

Dib punches his pillow again, crumbling on impact and sobs into the fluffy object.

_WHY DID I DO THAT-?WHY DID I CONFRONT HIM LIKE THAT!? HE could have been the ONLY CHANCE I had at translating my MARKS!_

"WHY AM I SO STUPID!?"

A creak at the door and Dib was alert, sickly yellow eyes, perked tufted ears, and erect twice-kinked tail.

Gaz stepped inside, "I think you should be asking Why you're so stupid and weiiiird _all_ the time. Don't stay up _sobbing_ all night whiner. I scheduled sleep for 6 hours and if I can't beat my record because I had to use caffeine patches and my hands get shakey because of _you_ and your dumb waterwork theatrics I'm going to do something you'll wish you didn't know exists."

Dib hisses at his sister, her floppy pink ears don't move an inch, she rolls her eyes behind her squinted lids, turns around and continues playing her game, pink curled tail bobbing with each step.

Dib throws his pillow at the door and effectively shuts it, giving him a small sense of non-existent privacy. Dib wraps his tail around the discarded pillow and crushes it against his chest. Curling his unusual tail around it as well.

*******

Zim slammed his curled fist against the control console, "THAT _STÜÛPID ZHEGIT GEDASIR **FRASJE**_ I WILL DESTROY him. But these hyuuumuns are extremely oblivious, excepting that-that THING! YEEEZZZZ THE DIB-THING! THE HYUMAN DIRT-CHILD THAT DIB-STINK! All scans of intelligence have come back and there's only about twenty HYUUUMUNS that are even remotely cognitive. And a few curious cases of non-hyuumuns in the At-land-tik osh-an by Icccce-land and one furry creature resembling a monkey. HAH! MONKEY-CHILD another name to call that despicable Earth-smeet."

Zim zooms the screen in, having leached off of a primitive hyuumun satellite, the farthest it will go is to the outside of Dib's house. He let's out a highly frustrated growl, as he orders the computer to add Irken technology to the satellite immediately, moments later the Irken zoomed in on the Dib's room, then on the Dib.

Dib was currently crying into his pillow, quivering around the object, tufted ears near invisible how they are bent back against his skull, hidden among his dark strands of hair. His sleek black tail is still. Dib looks up for a moment and wipes his eyes and nose with a shirt sleeve. Yellow slitted eyes shimmering orange and puffy red, a clear liquid 

"What is the Earth-child doing?"

"He is performing a human activity called 'crying' it happens in a-basically a lot of things. 'Emotions', eye irritants, pain, it's something that only the humans of this planet are capable of... these 'tears' of liquid leak from their ocular organs, and they consist of a salty mix of H2O, a deadly acid to Irkens." The computer supplies.

Zim quirks an antenna, "Sooooo these hyuumuns are slightly dangerous, like Gir, thank Tallest he found something else to entertain his night-life with rather than coming home and creating monstrosities made of random junk like during the day-time. That is unusual though, how do their cells stay unaffected?" He continues to watch the, in his mind, disgusting human activity.

"Humans have a lipid-bilayer that allows H2O to pass through cells with little-to no damage. It is very advantageous, but considering how much 'water' the planet is made of it was either adapt or die on this planet during it's first single-cell organism creation." The computer informs.

"Hah this planet reminds me of-" Zim turns to the screen and stops, Dib has taken his shirt off, turned on a light, and is standing in front of a mirror, slim clever pale fingers traced dark symbols over an expanse of paler cream skin.

"Computer... what is that on the Dib."

"Analyzing, it is the Irken written word for Perseverant. A strong Soul word for a human Zim, his Soul-bonded has to be one of the only three Irkens with human letters written on their P.A.K.'s. You being one of them. Zim, this Dib human could very well be your-"

"Shut-up right now Computer." Zim says quietly, voice a bit raspy and ragged, thick with emotion, "I can't- Gain access to audio."

"Zim-"

"Don't. Do as I commanded Computer."

Quiet near-silent soft hitches of breath fill the air, Zim feels like he's invading a private moment. Zim feels his resolve harden, _I am an Invader. This is what I do._.

"Why did I do that? He could have been my only chance DAMNIT! MY ONLY CHANCE!" Dib whispers to himself harshly, "These marks... the reason why my life is a living hell."

Zim slowly sits down in a convenient chair as Dib slumps heavily onto the edge of his bed, still glaring at his mirror image.

"Everything that makes me hated, everything I've done to try and find them... all my research and patience and training and what do I do when my chance of getting it translated waltzes into my first period class? I BLOW IT! no I didn't blow it, I fricking _IVISERATED IT WITH A NUKE!_ WHY DID I REACT LIKE THAT? I don't even _CARE_ about any of those brainless idiots. HELL! I'd probably eat a bowl of popcorn and laugh if the Earth was being destroyed. Ok maybe I wouldn't really laugh if the _EARTH_ was being destroyed but if those moronic excuses for human-beings were I would be." Dib cries, yanking at his tail, but stops to ghost his fingers over the Irken letters, Zim shivers at the tenderness, "I'm giving my life to the paranormal, I'm choosing to be hated for someone- _thing_ out there that might even consider me as a meal? Hope not... but still. I just hope I can say it was worth it when I find them... my Fighter..."

Dib flops back on his bed, hands clasped over his word, "I'll try to persuade Zim to help me tomorrow, I-I just... want to... meet them-..." Dib falls to sleep in exhaustion, black bags under his eyes. Zim's hand reaches out to the screen in the semblance of a caress, but he clutches it close to his chest.

"My calculations say that the Dib-human is your mate Zim. I have already taken the liberty of researching his handwriting and it is a perfect match to your word, I have also looked up the equivalent of the Irken word Perseverant in English and it is also a perfect match. It is your right to have him, your soulmate, your Sacrifice."

"I-Zim will study the Dib-creature some more... your circuits could still be faulty after the incident with Gir and his bubblegum taco monster." Zim declares, "create a file named Dib and collect as much information as you can on the subject... I will sift through it when I have more leasure time."

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT!!! XD


End file.
